


MISSION: Pixie Holt 2004302 MAR 12

by Eve (Aoife), IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Scene, Forgetting Hugo and Osiris and the still unnamed Wolf Cub would be cruel, Functional Family, Gen, Military Working Dog, Mission Report, family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internal Reports for Pixie Holt - otherwise known as the mission which made Fee panic and ended up with Morgan as caretaker for a wolf cub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MISSION: Pixie Holt 2004302 MAR 12

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the shared original universe Singularity North (hosted at [](http://singularitynorth.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**singularitynorth**](http://singularitynorth.dreamwidth.org/) & [](http://singularity-n.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://singularity-n.livejournal.com/)**singularity_n** ). There is a wiki under construction that explains the abbreviations used, and profiles the characters, but in the meantime if you want an explanation for anything, just comment.

TEAR/G3/SIN/2012/03/20-PIXIE_HOLT

21 MAR 2012

AD TEAR  
SO2 TEAR (Ops)  
OC TEAR SP COY

Copy To:  
2IC SP COY  
Pl Comds

**INTERNAL REPORT - PIXIE HOLT SINGULARITY**

1\. Notification of a singularity was received from a civilian (Miss Morgan Travaillon Black) at 2004302 MAR 12.

2\. A team consisting of Captain Fiona Black, Lieutenant Sarah Graham, Sgt. Lillian Graves, and Corporals Rachel Barrington and Davis Messinger (and the military working dogs Hugo and Osiris) attended the scene of the singularity at the following coordinates: 50.5450° N, -3.8769° W (OS grid reference SX 671 733 - Pixie Holt). Samples taken by the team suggest the exit point was 53.1056° N, 3.9135° W (OS grid reference SH 720 582 - Capel Curig). The UN designation for this singularity is 50.5450° N, -3.8769 W 200430Z MAR 2012 North.

3\. The singularity measured less than fifteen centimetres in diameter and had formed in part of the metal bed frame.

4\. The Singularity was open for around eight hours.

5\. One wolf cub (canis lupis lupis) - approximately 14 days old - passed through the singularity suggesting that the other side of it would be prior to the 14th century (extinction of the Grey Wolf in Britain).

6\. Due to the nature of the singularity, the attempt to return the wolf cub was unsuccessful. The cub has been treated for its injuries and vaccinated. Appropriate accommodations have been found for it.

7\. No injuries have been reported.

F. Black  
Capt.  
2IC  
TEAR SP Coy

* * *

  
“Sis, you know you keep dodging that conversation about how wyrd your job is?”

“Morgan, just spit it out please? I’m about to go into a meeting with Kavan and Agatha, and it’s important.”

“I’ve just come out of a meditation with an injured grey wolf cub whimpering under my bed and a really weird silvery shimmer under there as well.”

“Oh fuck. Baby girl, can you lock the door to the room? I’m coming and I’ll be bringing a team with me.”

“So I’m not hallucinating?”

“No, sweetheart, you just crashed into my job. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Can you stay on this line for me please? I know the only thing that’s come through is cute, but there have been some really dangerous things come through those tears…”

“Mace, love, who’s the duty Lt.? I need a team and a ‘copter. Morgan found a tear and a wolf cub.”

“Gods above and below,” there was a brief moment and, “you’ve got the Valkyries as backup, darling. She’s ours as well, so we’re ready to roll.”

* * *

  
“Do you remember that suggestion that Jez made the last time we ran into a horizontal tear?”

“The one about turning the frame the singularity had formed in?”

“So we could try turning the bed over and dropping the test ball in…”

* * *

  
“Morgan, sweetheart, we have to make the attempt to return her. She still needs her mother…”

“Fee, for the love of the Lady, she fell out of what ever this is, it’s not like you can just chase her back through it. She’s ... an omen ... or maybe a message. Please?”

“Ma’am it looks like the singularity formed within a rabbit hole or something similar. There appears to be an almost sheer drop into it and I cannot sign off on any more attempts to return the cub.”

“I am not going to win, if I try and take her from you to send her to a zoo, am I, baby girl?”

“I was meditating, Fee. Begging my lady for a sign. Anything. And a wolf cub - my guardian animal - crawls out from under my bed, whimpering. Can you really ignore that? If you give her to a zoo, they’ll cage her. No safari park will take her because their pack’s alpha will kill her …” Morgan abruptly stopped babbling as Fee sighed and placed the sleeping cub in her arms.

“Hadrian is her vet. You are her caretaker and responsible for any and all damage she does to my quarter. And you _will_ train her to the standard of a military working dog. Do you understand me, sis? If you just intended to let her run wild, then we’ll have to find _somewhere_ to take her.”

* * *

  
TEAR/G3/SIN/2012/03/20-PIXIE_HOLT

28 MAR 2012

AD TEAR  
OC TEAR SP COY  
2IC TEAR SP COY

Copy To: All Pl Comds

**INTERNAL REPORT - PIXIE HOLT SINGULARITY - LESSONS LEARNED**

1\. All members of the TEAR Sp Coy should be aware that Fiona & Sarah and the Valkyries cannot resist spoiling Morgan. Please do not indulge them.

2\. The as yet unnamed wolf cub has imprinted on Morgan. It is now an extremely idiotic idea to threaten her. The medics have been instructed to refuse you painkillers if she bites you and to use the largest needle in their suture sets for the repair work.

3\. After consultation with the head of the civilian component of TEAR, Morgan is has been offered a role within the Centre and the cub is being trained in a manner similar to a military working dog.

W BENNETT  
MAJ  
SO2  
TEAR

_(Scribbled across the bottom of Fee's Copy: Do try and control the pair of them, Fee. But if you can get her cub to pounce my father and photograph it …)_

* * *

  
"No need to hide in shadows, baby-girl,” Fee coaxed softly. "You're one of us now. Might as well come enjoy the fringe benefits."

As if pulled by the same string, the Valkyries heads turned in her direction. But this time, instead of the shuttered looks she'd always received, they were soft, open, sympathetic, inviting. Hesitantly, Morgan stepped into the room. At her heels, the wolf cub hesitated, tail tucked and waiting for permission from the resident dogs.

"You're doing well with her Morgan. There's a course for the working dog candidates soon, and they're willing to help me test you and her. Can you make the time?"

"Yes - " Morgan hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Sis, do I have to call you sir, or ma'am or something when we're working together?"

Fee laughed and Morgan cringed as she saw the rest of the Valkyries biting lips and stifling laughter. "No, sweetheart, you're still a civilian."

"For the moment," Mace added beneath her breath earning her an elbow in the gut from Lily.

"Until and unless you commission, you get to call me whatever you want. And even after? Unless we're around the brass, you still get to call me Sis. Because that's what I'll always be."

"I'm not likely to sis. Not unless they let me come straight back here. This ... this is world-saving. Afghanistan's not. It's a bloody mess and the footage from the head cams ..."

Davis twitched and Morgan smiled softly as she saw both dogs and Lily and Rachel close in around him, offering comfort and support.

"You won't hear any arguments from this crew, dearest,” Fee acknowledged. "But tonight is for us to unwind. A place to be safe and relaxed among friends without the horror of the things we do or have had to do in the line of duty. So come watch this silly movie with us. I think all of us are just a little too old to have the right perspective on why it's supposed to be funny."


End file.
